New Girls
by LadyOfSilentStar
Summary: Read the first chapter note even if you have previously read this story...Serena and the girls are new to their school. Darien and the Generals happen to attended. Only the boys seem to have lost their passion for life. Maybe the girls can fix that. Mainl
1. So It Begins

a/n: Hey everyone i'm sorry i haven't updated in awhile and i know this isn't an update, but one should be a long in a little while. I had to do some serious editing to the story and well yeah now i think most of it is done. Kita is the name i stuck with for Mamoru's cousin, and I am sticking with the Japanese names. Also their has been some minor changes through the chapters so if you've been reading then you might want to skim them. Other then that enjoy and Thanks for reading.

The halls were quiet it was too early for everyone to be there, baring the administration, who were already out and about their jobs. The secretary sat at her desk typing, just ignoring the five girls standing in front of her.

"Umm… Hello?" the blond who seemed to be the leader spoke up cheerfully, she was of slight build with beautiful cerulean blue eyes and long silvery blond hair that was tied up into buns on the top of her head, with the hair streaming out of them. Her outfit was a simple white mini-skirt and pale pink top, with white tennis shoes, giving her a bit of a childish air.

"What… oh hello, may I help you girls?" the women behind the desk asked, she was staring at the five girls a little confused. She knew that five new girls were suppose to be coming today but she did not expect them this early, especially seeing as this was Juuban High, no one showed up this early unless they were the administration. I suppose you also need your school uniforms?"

The blond spoke again her voice radiating kindness, "My name is Usagi Tsukino, my friends and I just transferred here from the states, we were wondering where we should go to be given our schedules and out uniforms?"

"Up those stairs behind you and into the first door on the left, ask for Ms. Smith, she'll know who your guidance counselors are to be and you'll get your schedules from there." With that the five girls turned and headed up the stairs.

"That was cute, Usa." The one who spoke had raven locks that reached her knees and purple highlights splashed through them. Her amethyst eyes sparked a challenge while her dark features only contrasted her porcelain skin even more, though she was a bit taller then the blond; there was no question who was in charge.

"Oh shut up Rei, you know that being sugary sweet is much more effective at getting things done," the blond shot back.

"Come on girls, isn't it a little early to be bickering already?" the other blond in the group questioned. She could have been Serena's twin, except her eyes were a lighter shade of blue and there was no silver to her hair. She also wore her knee-length blond hair down with only a simple red bow holding some back. Her orange polo top went well with her white knee length skirt.

"Yes, really we need to make a good impression, this is a new school and if we want to be respected we should act more mature." This comment came from a girl with short dark blue locks that off set her lighter blue eyes. Her khaki ankle length skirt and blue polo showed her as the practical one.

"Oh come on Ami, lighten up. We all know you'll get the loads of respect, I mean honestly, who reads this stuff about science and math unless they're the smart kids?"

"Makoto I am not a kid, for I have no goats in my ancestry that I know of." Makoto's only response was to stick her tongue out at Ami. This only caused her to laugh because Makoto was the tallest and toughest looking one of the group. She wore her brown hair back in a ponytail, and rose earrings, with a pair of baggy khaki cargo pants and a tight forest green polo shirt.

"Well looks like we're here," as they came to the door, they traded nervous glances with each other. "I guess I'll open the door, seeing as you four are too chicken," as the words left Usagi's mouth she pulled on the door and saw a woman in her mid-sixties sitting behind a desk typing away at a computer.

"Ms. Smith?" Ami's tentative voice just barely reached the woman's ears. At the woman's nod they entered. Glancing around the neatly kept office, seeing pictures of the high school's sports teams all around, and most of the pictures had trophies being held by the teams.

"You must be the new girls who are suppose to be joining us here at Juuban." At their nods she smiled at them, "Well you're schedules are all done and right here, your councilors name is at the top along with your locker number and combination, if you have any questions feel free to go to you councilors anytime during the day. Oh and here is a map of the school, if you would like you could go and find your classes now, but you had better change before anyone sees you."

"Thank you, Ms. Smith I think we will walk around and try to figure out the school." With that the girls left the room, each a schedule in hand and a uniform in the arms. They quickly found a bathroom and changed into their uniforms, then met outside the bathroom to go over their schedules.

"Oh come on! I have gym first tell me one of you has gym first." Usagi's plea reverberated off the walls.

"Calm down Meatball Head, we all have that class together," Rei's voice said reassuringly.

"Don't call me that! My hair does not look like meatballs." At this she stuck out her tongue towards Rei.

"Stop it you two, it's too early to be arguing, besides let's see what else we have together, my second period is cooking, did anyone else take that elective?" Makoto's green eyes were laughing at the group as they all look at their schedule in distress at the possibility of having cooking. But there came a collective sigh from them when they realized none of them did

"I have Calculus BC that period," came Ami's response.

"I have something called gym major then. I think it means I get to help out in lower classmen's gym."

"You'll like that won't you Mina, I have Choir class then," Rei said thinking allowed, "what do you have Meat… I mean Usa?"

"It says I have Child Development, I guess that means I get to play with children. Oh that should be fun. So what does everyone have for third period? I have English."

"Same here."

"Me too."

"Yep, I'm there too"

"Guess I make it unanimous cause I'm there as well."

"Good, two of the five periods so far. Fourth period is lunch, and fifth is history for me."

They all look at each other and nodded so as of now they all had three of their four academic periods together this semester. "Well shall we go find those class rooms; we have about an hour before school starts now." As they all agreed with Ami, they started to walk towards what the map said was the history wing, they found that class easy enough, and then the others as well, until it came to finding their way to the gym.

"How hard can it be to find a gym, the thing is huge and hard to miss." Rei muttered as the passed a sign she could have sworn they had seen already. They continued to wander and found the gym just as the bell rang. As they entered they realized that the gym had gone eerily quiet, and that everyone who was in the gym was staring at them and they all seemed to be wearing the same outfit, red gym shorts and a white tee shirt.

"Well aren't we the biggest standouts?" Makoto's voice rang out.


	2. Farther In They Walk

Author's Notes: Okay so I've decided to go with their Japanese names sorry I was messing up with Usagi's name for awhile… oh and as b/4 I don't own SM!

"Well aren't we the biggest standouts?" Makoto's voice rang out.

"Umm, maybe we should go find one of the teachers, so you know… we can well umm…" Ami was stuttering up a storm trying to get them out of the trouble they had found themselves in.

"Breathe Ami, we can handle these guys, just remember all the youma's we've taken out, high school students can't be worse right?" Usagi's voice came out in a soothing tone trying to help.

"Normally I'd agree with you Usa, but I would take on a youma any day if that meant I didn't have to face catty high school girls." They all looked at Minako with questioning glances, "What don't any of you remember those horror stories about how a girl found all her make-up flushed down a toilet because she said hi to some other chick's boyfriend. Or how another girl found out that her…" her voice drifted off as she seemed to be remembering the story.

"Mina what did we tell you about reading those silly teen magazines?" Rei shot back at her. "Honestly let's just get this over with; I'm sure they're not that bad." With her head held high she started walking towards a group of girls.

"Well, well, well boys and of course you Kita seems we have some new girls joining us here at Juuban High, and I must say they are ever so fine."

"Well looks like Jadeite is moving fast. Haven't you learned yet that looks are not everything? You'd think that what was her name… oh yes Jezebel would have taught him that." Kita smiled at him with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

This group of five was never directly spoken to in school. They were rich, and had all they would ever need, except somewhere along the way they lost passion for life. Their leader was Mamoru Chiba, his quiet and mysterious manner combined with his stellar looks would have made him one of the most sought after guys in the school, but his cold manner stopped that. Mamoru was about 6'3" and had midnight blue eyes that often had his black locks in them. Next to him was his right hand man Malachite. He was just as tall, but his eyes were a silvery-blue, that was almost a perfect match for his platinum locks.

The only girl in the group stood on the left of Mamoru her blue eyes matched her cousins', but besides their cold eyes there were few similarities. Kita's hair hung just above her shoulders was base black, streaked with midnight blue, ice blue, and white gold. Her complexion was pale, but her build was fit and she was about 5'11'. Next to her stood a man whose hair was a mass of long honeyed locks tied back by a simple band. Zoicite's dark eyes held wisdom beyond his years. On Zoicite's left stood Jadeite. Jadeite had short golden locks, and laughing blue eyes. Though he often was the first to mess around, his loyalty was unwavering, and he had a bit of a temper.

The final member of the circle was Nephrite. His hair was a deep brown and long, his eyes a forest green that often looked to be piercing a man's soul. They all stood around in their gym uniforms watching as one of the new girls walked towards another group with her nose in the air.

"Well Kit?"

"Well, what Zoi?"

"Aren't you in charge of the new student's gym uniforms?"

As she groaned, she started heading towards the girls. She put on her best welcome smile though she would rather have been running three miles, and she hated running, much preferred to swim. She intercepted the new girl with the fake smile plastered to her face. "Welcome to Juuban High! You must be one of the new students. If you and your…" at that she faltered. They did not look like sisters, but who was she to judge.

"They're my friends," Rei supplied for her.

"Right, then if you and your friends would please follow me I can get you your gym uniforms." Without waiting for a response Kita headed towards the girls locker room, grumbling all the way to herself about how it just had to be her month for this stupid duty that new people would actually show up. There was never anyone new at Juuban.

"Well here we go." She trotted off towards a side hallway as the girls followed her. She opened a door that had plastic labeling announcing it as the girls' locker room. As she came to a closet, she opened it with a key that had seemed to appear out of nowhere. Inside were freshly washed uniforms, she grabbed five and tossed them to the girls. "Get dressed, and get out to the gym floor, today the choices are Ultimate-Frisbee or Volleyball." Without a second glance she started towards the door.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself? That is the polite thing to do you know," Usagi's voice cut through the air, holding a commanding force behind spoke of how it that was not use to being disrespected.

"Forgive my bad manners," Kita managed to grit through clenched teeth, "My name is Chiba, Kita and yours would be?"

"My name is Usagi, the girl you first spoke to is Rei, the quiet blue haired girl is Ami, next to her is Makoto, and finally the other blond is Minako. Thank-you for helping us."

"Yeah, sure." With that she walked out of the locker room to the safety of the boys. Without really looking at any of them specifically she whispered, "The princess' guards seem to have decided to show up. Hope we're all ready for what that means."

"Well, she seemed real nice." Makoto spat out trying to contain her anger, "she seemed real eager to get out of here."

"Hmm… you're just lucky all she did was run away. Normally she would have sent you flying for that comment miss…" the voice came from a small woman who was dressed in shorts and a windbreaker with a whistle around her neck.

"Oh my name is Usagi, you must be Ms.," she paused to look at her schedule, "ah Ms. Sasaki?"

"Yes, that is my name dear." The woman had a kind smile and a gentle air about her, "really you are lucky Kita did not send you into those lockers when you called her rude and half demanded from her an introduction. Consider yourself lucky miss." With that she too left them, they changed quickly and managed to find lockers and the locks they had brought with them. They too soon left the locker room to face the new school.

A shrill whistle sounded and the entire class stopped talking and sat down in a semi-circle around the teachers. Ms. Sasaki spoke; she seemed to be the oldest one and the head teacher. "As some of you may have noticed we have new students today. Their names are Tsukino Usagi, Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako, Hino Rei, and Kino Makoto. These five girls are joining us for the rest of the year, please make them feel welcome."

"Well now that they all know who we are they can torture us even more… Well Minako, Rei shall we show them how to play some volleyball or not?" Makoto's question rang out in the silent air.


	3. So They Meet

"Well now that they all know who we are they can torture us even more… Well Minako, Rei shall we show them how to play some volleyball or not?" Makoto's question rang out in the silent air.

"Well Ami, that leaves us to Frisbee, shall we?" Serena asked the quiet girl knowing how much she feared gym.

"Might as well Usa, but well much as I dislike volleyball shouldn't we all stick together…you know just incase something happens?" the last part the blue haired genius added quietly.

"We'll be fine, besides the girls will be within hearing distance. You worry too much."

"Someone has to."

"Well Neph, Jed, ready for volleyball today?" Malachite asked.

"I think we should play all together today guys, I mean it has been over a year since the unfortunate accident in the dodge ball game."

"Jed, just because you're in no mood to play Frisbee doesn't mean we can disregard the rules. You know it's their turn to play volleyball." Zoicite glared at her.

"You're no fun Zoi. Honestly it was not like we meant to."

"Not like you meant to! You guys broke the 'unbreakable' glass windows and the scoreboard, I cringe at what would have happened if you had 'meant' to, now stop whining and go play volley ball with the others," Zoicite bit out at him

With the argument put to rest, they all split up going to their respective areas. The volleyball nets were set up and the group playing volleyball started to warm up as the Frisbee group headed out towards the soccer fields.

"Oh, two of the new girls are coming to play Frisbee with us, this should be interesting. I hope the blond doesn't trip over her hair."

"Kit is there a reason you are being so harsh to the poor girl? She hasn't done anything to you."

"Zoi, she… I think she's Venus. You know how well the two of us got along. I mean honestly I was quite happy being single and living the life of a scout, but _no_ every scout has to have a soul mate or so Venus said and she was out to find them."

"Well if she is not you're going to be putting yourself in a tight spot, because as I remember the princess had blond hair just like Venus and the two of you got along quite well, so play nice."

"Okay Zoi. Except four of them are her guards and the fifth one I'm not really sure how she fits in, the only problem was I wasn't sure which of the five were the four scouts and which one wasn't one at all. What's running through your mind Mamo? You've been quiet since I told you."

"… If her guards have shown up then she will show up soon too, only what that means I don't know. The only thing I want to know is will I be able to keep her this time, or is my fate only to lose her. I don't want to hurt this time; I don't want to hurt her."

"Cousin, remember any love worth having is worth fighting for."

"Warm ups over, captains over here!" The male voice boomed inside the gym echoing off the walls.

"Umm coach… sir… you realize you haven't told us the captains for the day yet?"

"Oh right well, Kenji, Motoki, Kyo and Minako." There was a slight pause at the end of his statements. "Minako is the new girl." A collective ah followed. The four afore mentioned people ran over to the coach to start picking teams. Minako unsure of how it all worked sat back and watched as the captains fought over people. Suddenly they all stopped and looked at her.

"I'm guessing you want your two friends," one of the boys asked her. "And since we already made our teams you get those three as well," with that he gestured towards Malachite, Nephrite and Jadeite. The three boys seemed to be off in their own little world not really paying attention to anyone.

"Oh…okay I guess," with that done Minako walked back to her friends. "We get those three plus ourselves. Looks like that means we'll be the only ones playing, not that we can't handle it."

"Yeah, just make sure you don't slip on your own drool Mina," at the blonde's glare, Rei smiled back, "What? Did you think I missed how you were staring at the tall one with pale hair?"

"Rei if we weren't in public I would so zap your pyro butt."

"Play nice girls, I think we had better go introduce ourselves to those three." Makoto's eyes seemed to dance as she stared at Nephrite, "Besides the brown haired one reminds me of an old boyfriend." With that comment she headed off towards the guys, Minako and Rei trailing.

"Hello! My names Makoto, this is Minako and Rei we're going to be your team-mates today."

"That's nice, why should we care?" Malachite's cutting tone surprised them, but Rei was not deterred.

"Look buddy I don't really care if you tell us your names or not, I don't care if you talk to us or even if you play, but don't get in mine or the girls way because we play to win. Got that?" the last bit was snapped out through clenched teeth.

"Well don't we have the little temper?" Jadeite shot back at her.

"I suggest you don't argue with or spark Rei's temper even more then you have, she's known for not playing nice," Makoto smiled sweetly at him.

"Jadeite here didn't mean to offend; he's just a little thick in the skull when it comes to knowing how to talk to girls."

"I don't know what you are talking about Nephrite; I know how to talk with girls very well. Oh by the way Mr. Flowers and smiles over there is Malachite."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Okay everyone the teams seem to be picked now you will get a 7 minute team warm-up, use it wisely!" the coach's voice boomed out again.

"Well let's get started shall we?" Minako asked

"Sure why not, the faster we realize we can't play together the faster you'll leave us alone."

"Malachite, you need an attitude adjustment. No one likes a cold-hearted cynic. Besides it's not like we can't play the sport, I was captain at my old school and we were state champs. Now let's warm-up." Mina's snapped back at him, his eyes lit up as he heard her tone, no one had spoken to him like that in years. _Well okay Kit speaks to me like that all the time, but that was Kit_

"Why do you seem so nervous Usagi?"

"The girl from earlier is in our class. She has a powerful aura around her, even Rei was a little surprised by it. I can't help but feel we know her."

"I know what you mean. Even the boys she stood with felt familiar. The boy with blond hair seems nice and friendly… kinda cute too."

Usagi stopped dead in her tracks and stared at her quiet bookworm friend in shock, "You just called some boy cute, why did you just call some boy cute?"

"Because he is, now please we're falling behind." Finally she shrugged and the two jogged a little to catch up to the rest of the class who was standing on the soccer field.

"Okay class I'm guessing you've all played this game before so I'm not going to bore you with the rules and all the rest of that, so just one lap around the two soccer fields and you can start your warm up throwing." Before the teacher could even finish the command most of the class was off running around the field, Mamoru, Kita, and Zoicite in the lead. Usagi and Ami were in the middle both holding their own, when suddenly just as they were back and starting to stop Usagi klutzed out. Ami watched as she started to tumble headfirst into the ground. But she never hit; Ami stood in shock as the dark haired boy that had stood with Kita had managed to catch her.

Meanwhile Usagi had been cringing and bracing for impact, but suddenly realized she was hitting person instead of the ground… and well built person at that. "Th…Thanks," she managed to stutter out.

"Sure no problem, I'm use to girls falling all over me," the smooth reply echoed in her ears.

As she started to look up at the guy who had caught her she noticed Kita coming towards her. She was bracing herself for another stinging remark, but instead, "You okay there? Looked like you were going to take a header into the ground for a second? Nice save by the way Mamo."

"I'm fine," she looked weirdly at her, trying to decide whether to run for cover, or except this change of attitude.

"I see Kita was her usual charming self in the locker room. Well allow me to introduce my friend and I My name is Zoicite and this here is Mamoru, Kita's cousin. You would be?"

Ami reacted first, "Ami, and this is Usagi."

"It's nice to meet you Ami. Would you like to throw the Frisbee around during warm up?"

"I'm sorry, I promised Usa I would, maybe next time, Zoicite right?"

"Oh okay, well Mamo, Kit shall we?"

"Yep, I'm all over it Zoi, I already grabbed the discs." The five of them spread out Ami and Usa together and Zoicite, Mamoru and Kita together. The three passed the Frisbee with ease. The other two were a different story. Usagi had no problem throwing or catching the disc, but Ami was another story. It seemed no matter what the scout of Mercury did, she just could not get the hang of the disc.

"Looks like Mercury, or what is her name here… Ami is still not so great at sports, but she probably still makes up for it in brains. Who do you think will be captains for the day?"

"Oh you know the regulars Kento, cause he's Mr. Athlete, Ryo cause he's teach's favorite, Kari cause she's a girl who can play, and either you or Kit, cause well you know."

Just as Zoicite finished his explanation a loud whistle was heard followed by the teacher's bellow, "Kento, Ryo, Kari, Kita get yourselves over here now!" They all reacted with speed, each running quickly to the gym teacher's side.

"You know the drill, pick the teams." At that Kari, Kento, and Ryo started claiming people, each with their normal picks, until it came to the non-athletic ones. Kento and Ryo tried to pick the more athletic ones, and usually Kit got annoyed at them, but today she could have cared less.

"Guys have whom ever you want all I ask is that as usual I get Zoi and Mamo, and I want the two new girls," silence greeted this announcement, usually they would fight to the death over people.

"Okay, fine you can have them looks like one of them can't do anything anyway, and you know Coach's rule, everyone has to play." Kento smirked towards her

"Watch yourself Kento you might just find out that there is more to my four then you think," with that she skipped off towards them her blue eyes laughing.

"Kari your playing Ryo and Kento versus Kita." the bellow of the teacher could be heard over the noise that they all made. "Oh and Ryo and Kento are shirts." (A/N: the 'shirts' are the colored shirts that gym teachers have to tell the difference between teams; they often make you look like colorful potato sacks.) They set up the fields and started to face off flipping a coin to see who got to receive the pull. Kari won hers and Kento won his. Kita looked at Mamoru.

"Have fun Cuz, just remember keep it in bounds." Her eyes laughed their challenge at him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah just be ready to run Kit, and you to Zoi." He let the disc fly and it made it right to the start of the other team's end zone. "Happy?"

She laughed and set off down the field with Zoi following on the left. The group spread out and got ready to play…

"Argh!" the volleyball came down in a spike towards the other teams side, Makoto landed with a smirk.

"Nice one Mako."

"Yeah, I haven't seen you spike a ball that well in ages."

"It helps when you pretend it one of your teammates heads your sending into the wooden floor Rei."

"Really? Maybe I'll try that next time."

"Ouch, Neph I do believe these girls don't like us."

"Well Jed it could be they don't like our comments."

"Can't imagine why boys, we've only been really encouraging towards them the whole time."

"Mal is right, we really have haven't we Neph?"

"You've been as encouraging as a rattler in a bad mood, you jerk" Makoto's stinging words shot at the three guys from behind.


	4. We Play To Win

"You've been as encouraging as a rattler in a bad mood, you jerk" Makoto's stinging words shot at the three guys from behind.

"We have been far more encouraging then that," he paused for a second to step out of a ball's path allowing Mina to get it and return it to the other side, "Heck for us we have even been _nice_. We're actually staying out of your way."

"Oh that's nice to know," Makoto shot back at the one called Nephrite, "Basically what you're telling us is you are the most self centered guys on the face of the Earth."

"Nah, Negascum beat us there, though we try." Jadeite shot back then grunted as Malachite elbowed him in the gut.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing, didn't say a thing. Should I have said something? Look how about we call a truce for the last ten minutes of gym class and just smash these idiots."

"I'm game, what about you girls? Not like we can't handle them," Minako glanced at the score 9 to 12 the other team, "And it's not like we haven't dealt with worse odds." The five others nodded agreement.

"This should be fun, it's been awhile since we've actually played a sport in school, lets remind them what we can do," Malachite laughed as the others readied themselves.

"Ah!" Usagi screamed as she was 'accidentally' run into by Kento. "Hello! Did you not see me standing here! Jerk!"

"Sorry, I missed you.'

"How can you miss her and her hair you idiot, are you blind?" Mamoru yelled back.

"What's that suppose to mean? My hairstyle is unique and special."

"Mamo leave her alone," Kita scolded as she offered her hand to Usagi, who took it gratefully. "It's not nice to insult people's hair when yours isn't very well kept."

He shot his cousin a look as he ran after Kento, catching him just as he released the Frisbee; he launched into the air and knocked the disc down. "I believe that makes it ours."

Mamoru picked up the Frisbee and threw it to Zoicite, who threw it to Kita. As Kit took her three steps she felt something running towards her, just as she was about to make her final step she pivoted left and watched Jason, Kento's best friend, go flying past. She laughed at the boy sprawled out before her and threw the disc to Usagi, before anyone else could get to her. Usagi caught the disc with ease and stood outside of the end zone weighting for Ami to get there so she could throw it to her.

"Ami come on, this point and we win. You can do this, I know you can." Usagi's encouraging voice called out to the aqua haired scout.

"Mercury protect me. Please let me catch this," Ami muttered as she stepped over the line into the score zone, she turned and watch as the disc gently flew towards her; it landed in her out stretched hands quite easily, she stared in shock at it. Suddenly Usagi's scream ripped through the air.

"Wait to go Ami!" she turned to look at Kento, "see looks like even with you attempting to cheat you lost." With that said she stuck out her tongue and ran to give Ami a huge hug.

"Score reads 12 to 20 over here," the gym teacher's voice echoed off the walls, "five minutes left."

"Let's end this." The five others nodded at Malachite's command.

Minako jumped up and served the ball; it came smashing down towards the other team who barely managed to send it back. "I got it," yelled Malachite. The others got out of the way just as he jumped up and spiked the ball down towards the other side, it landed just inside the line, giving them their final point to win the game.

"Game, point, match to Minako's team," yelled the gym teacher, "very nicely played you six. I don't think I've seen you boys actually play the game in quite some time. Minako, Rei, Makoto you three played on your last high school's volleyball team didn't you?"

They all nodded towards the teacher and Minako spoke for the girls, "Yes, sir we did, we won state champs a few years in a row too."

"Impressive, care to join this school's team, we're not quite 'state champs', but we do pretty well."

"We'll think about it sir, thank you for the offer."

"Alright then since you have finished your game, why don't you all head towards the lockers to change and get ready for your next class?"

With that the six headed off towards their lockers and just as they got to them they saw their friends entering the gym, so they stopped and waited for them.

"You guys won't believe it, Ami actually caught a Frisbee!" Usagi was bouncing off the walls as she explained to the others what had happened.

"Calm down Usagi, you're going to cause yourself brain damage if you don't slow down." Kita's gentle scold was enough to bring Usagi down a few notches.

Rei sent a glare towards Kita, "Since when do you talk to us as if we're on friendly terms?"

"Oh be nice Rei, Kit's cool. She's like you, doesn't really like to deal with new people, especially ones who seem to be acting rather arrogant," Usagi gave Rei a rather pointed look.

"We won our match too. The guys on are team were a little useless at first but soon they pulled themselves together and they weren't half bad," Minako giggled as she changed

"Wait, didn't I see you with Jed, Neph, and Mal?"

"Yeah, I think those were there names the one with dark brown hair reminded me of my ex a little." Makoto answered.

"You're telling me the boys actually played; I'm impressed usually they don't care at all. Last time they actually played the school got a new scoreboard slash timer and some new windows."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say there is a reason the six of us don't take gym together, and dodge ball has something to do with it."

Kita quickly finished changing and headed out to wait in the gym, telling the girls she'd see them later during third. The boys were already there, standing in their school uniforms. "Kit we got a question for you."

"Well what is it Jad?"

"Who taught you how to dress?"

Kita looked down at herself trying to figure out what he meant. She was wearing her uniform, then she saw that one of her socks was folded neatly like it was suppose to be and the other one was up while her skirt was a little off kilter. "Hey I was in a hurry!" She fixed her socks and skirt, but not before sticking her tongue out at Jad

"Calm down Kit, Jad was just trying to ruffle your feathers while helping you out. You know how he is any time he can get into a fight is a good time to do so."

"Yeah like when he called Beryl a two dollar hooker, because she was wearing that sick looking get up that look like she painted it on two minutes before the party."

"Well she looked like the two dollar hooker over on mar… oh hello Beryl, how are you?"

"Quite well thank you. Hey Mamo-bear I need some help studying this math, do you think you could help me," though she spoke the words with sincerity, her eyes were wondering up and down his body like she was checking out a piece of meat at the butcher's.

"Sorry I've got no head for math, that's Zoi's department, maybe he can help you."

"Never mind," her voice dripped with annoyance at being put off. "Well at least tell me we're still on for this Saturday night," at that she started to push up against him and trail her hand down his chest.

Without so much as a hint he pushed her away and she fell flat on her back, "Get off me you slut. You know I'm not interested and never have been, I don't want the town bicycle, when I can get my own to ride." With that the bell rang and the six went their separate ways to their second period classes.


	5. Classes everyone

"Zoi, did you do the homework last night?" Mamoru's voice could barely be heard above the loud hallway.

Zoi blushed and looked away, "Umm…"

Mamoru stopped dead in his tracks and a poor freshman slammed into him falling backwards, which caused a massive pileup, but only caused a glare from Mamoru. "Oh my god! You didn't do your homework did you? But you said you had a late night last night, that you were up till twelve."

"I know. Now if we can get to class so I can write some stuff down and pass it off as my homework, I'll tell you what I was doing okay?"

"Yeah, sure let's go," he peered behind him and looked at the mass confusion, "It appears people are a little angry." Zoi glanced at the mayhem behind Mamoru and shook his head knowing that Mamoru enjoyed being the cause of it.

The two started toward the classroom only to hear a girl cry out their names in pain, both whipped around and saw Ami get stepped on by a sophomore. Before either could react she managed to roll away from the massive pile up and right herself, but before she was completely free she made sure the guy who had stepped on her had fallen by tripping him herself.

"Hey!" the two boys stared at the petite girl in shock, "Are you in Calculus BC?" When both nodded she smiled at them, "Think you could show me the way, I found it this morning only I can't remember where it is, I know its in this hallway though right?"

Shaking themselves from their stupor they nodded, and the three walked on to class in silence. Zoicite trying to think of something clever to say, Mamoru just wondering about his princess, and Ami hoping she was not too far behind in what they were studying. They made it to the class room with a few minutes to spare and while Ami talked to the teacher, the boys sat in their desks and Zoicite quickly wrote down the homework.

As he finished Mamoru started to pester him with questions leaning across the open desk that was between them, "Well what were you doing last night if it wasn't your homework?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah, I mean what could possibly be that interesting that you would ignore your homework to do it?"

"I found out some more about our past. Apparently some scientist guy believes that there might have once long ago been life on the Moon. Only what he thinks and what really is the truth seems to be pretty damn close."

"You can't be serious. I mean why would he believe that, there has been no scientific proof about it. I'm pretty sure the Queen would have made sure it all disappeared with the destruction of the silver millennium. Unless," Mamoru paused, "unless he is one of the Negaverse and he's trying to lure us out."

"Yeah I thought about that too, only he seems legitimate. That's why I was up all night. I mean we pretty much destroyed that group with the doom tree last month and it's not as if we have sensed any new threats recently right?"

"Right, so Zoi you think the new topic for today is going to be interesting or boring like yesterday's review was."

Zoicite stared at him strangely, then when he looked over his shoulder at what Mamoru was staring at realized why the topic had switched, Ami was standing there, "I don't know." He smiled at Ami, "Where is your seat?"

She smiled at him, "Right in between you and Mamoru. The teacher said if I had any trouble catching up you two were the best people to ask so I might as well be near you."

* * *

"Nephrite," both Kita and Neph turned and looked at the Amazon who was plowing through the crowd toward them. She seemed to be muttering to herself, but what it was neither of them caught, "Umm, I don't suppose either of you know where the cooking room is?"

When both nodded she smiled at them, "Let me guess you have no idea where it is?" She nodded at Nephrite's comment which only caused him to smirk, "Figures, females are so slow, only place they know the layout of is the mall," just as he finished he noticed Kita was starting to laugh, before he could ask her why he felt a fist connect with his right cheek that caused his head to snap back.

"I don't need your comments jerk, just your directions, but you know I bet she knows where the room is, I'll just ask her," she turned to Kita with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Kita could not help but burst out laughing which only earned her a glare, but before Makoto could raise her hand again Kita spoke though she did wave her hands in front of her face as if to ward off a blow. "I'll be glad to show you, and I'm sure Neph here will be glad for the extra company, won't you Neph?"

"Shove it Kit, just shove it." The three started to walk and Makoto decided she had better apologize and then ask where their next class was.

"Look I'm sorry Nephrite; I shouldn't have let my temper get the better of me. Its one of my flaws, usually I can keep it in control, or least since I met Usagi I have been better at it."

Nephrite just nodded to her in understanding, then against his better judgment spoke, "What else should I expect from a girl, they always react with their emotions not logic."

Makoto lunged for him, but Kita quickly intervened, catching Makoto's arm in mid swing. "Ignore him, he's a just in a mood. He seems to feel that something is off balance in the world, look here we are." The three entered the cooking room of the school.

"Mrs. Tantamoto we have a new student in the class."

"Ah yes, Kino Makoto I believe," the woman who shuffled forward was plump with curly gray hair and the kind eyes of a grandmother, "Alright well I guess we could put you in with Eros, he's ah good at his job and," she paused and looked at Kita and Nephrite, "wait aren't you two actually in this class?" when they nodded she smiled. "Never mind then, work with Neph and Kit. They're the best cooks in the school, so they'll have you knowing your way around the kitchen in no time." With that the friendly teacher shuffled off to keep two other students from cutting themselves.

* * *

Minako looked around for the gym teachers for this period. When she spotted Mrs. Sasaki and walked over to her. "Mrs. Sasaki, I'm suppose to be helping out with this gym class, do you know where I'm suppose to go?"

"Ah yes dear, come with me, it's the freshman gym class, you're the only senior who will be helping though, this should be really easy, they're just playing volleyball today. Which means you will keep score and ref the game. Is that alright?"

As Minako nodded she looked up and saw that the nets were already set up and the games looked about to start. Mrs. Sasaki handed her a whistle and pointed to which game she would be in control of.

"You know the rules right?" when Minako nodded she smiled, "Good I'll be watching on and off and if you get into any trouble just yell okay?" With that the kindly woman walked over to one of the other nets.

* * *

"Hino Rei, you're a new student yes?" when she nodded the teacher continued, "Alright I suppose you know what you are?"

"Yes sir I'm an alto."

"Good we can use another alto. Jadeite get over here." At that the blond she had played with earlier in gym came bounding down from the top of the amp-theater styled room.

"Yes sir?"

"Get Ms. Hino her music, she's alto and by the way make sure you get this semesters music and not last ones," as Jadeite started to walk away he did not miss the pointed look he was being given from his teacher.

He returned and handed her the music, "There ya go. I guess I'll bring her up to the alto section?" when he received a nod from the teacher he motioned for her to follow so he show her where there was an empty seat in her section. "Here's a seat for you Ms. Hino."

"Call me Rei please."

"Alright," he saw the instructor giving him his pointed stare again and he started to slide off to his seat, "by the way you play volleyball rather well, even if you missed the spike near the end." Before Rei could react he slipped up to the Bass section with an evil glint in his eye.

* * *

"Alright now children we have a new helper today. Her name is Tsukino Usagi." The little children stared at her and she could only smile at them a little nervously and wave.

"You'll never be comfortable with them if you only stand there and act like stone you know," the comment came from behind her it was a deep male voice, she turned around to see one of the boys that had played volleyball with the other girls standing there with a little girl resting on his hip.

"I know, just no one really has explained what I am suppose to be doing." Her cerulean orbs looked into his silvery ones and looked for instruction.

"Monday is the theory day, Tuesday to Friday are the days we work with the children. Since today is Wednesday it is reading day." When she looked at him with a question in her eye about what that meant he smiled and spoke, "They'll pick out about three books for us to read aloud to them."

"Oh, that's sounds lovely," she paused and looked at the man; he seemed too familiar to her, "have you ever lived anywhere, but Tokyo?"

He smiled at her, "No miss, by the way I suppose I should tell you my name, its Malachite."

"My names Usagi," she smiled and extended her hand for him to shake, which he did. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same, oh and this little one if Kayla," he glanced down at the little girl he held, who smiled up at him.

"Well hello Kayla," she once again extended her hand, this time to the small girl, who took it and smiled back at her.


End file.
